Sorcerstone Play
by ACEANDMARY
Summary: i was looking through old documents and i found a play written for the sorcerstone so now you get to read it oneshot


**Sorcerer's Stone**

Scene 1-Common room

Ha: He's going to take it tonight while Dumbledore's gone. We have to stop him.

R: How are we going to get past the monstrous three headed dog?

He: Ronald did you not listen to Hagrid when he said all you have to do is play him a little music.

Ha: I'll bring my flute.

(He runs upstairs and comes back with the invisibility cloak and a flute)

R: now we have one problem. Who plays the flute?

He: Ronald just shut up. you just blow in it and music comes out its enchanted. I read about it in "Magical Music".

R: figures

Ha: let's go or he will already have the stone.

(they exit the common room- end of scene 1 )

Scene 2- Fluffy

( they are in the corridor and open the door to find fluffy sleeping)

He: Look! (She points to a music spelled harp) Snape probably did it, he's already been here.

R: Well, at least we don't have to hear Harry play his "WONDERFUL" music.

( as they were saying this they had already walked over to the trapped door, and when Ron said wonderful so loud it woke fluffy up)

They hear growling

Ha: Good going Ron, now we are going to be eaten alive!

R: it's not my fault you had to bring your flute when we didn't need it!

(as they were saying this the dog drooled on Ron's right shoulder)

R: ewwwwwwwwww gross

He: Jump!

(they jump down the dark chute –end of scene 2)

Scene 3- Devil's Snare

As the three pretend to yell down the chute they land on something hard.

The thing starts to move and some what cover them up.

R: What is this stuff!

He: just relax

R: yeah like I'm going to be able to relax

He: no Ronald its devil's snare it will only hurt you if you struggle

Ha: listen to her she is right (and harry falls through)

R: Harry!

Ha: I'm alright just relax

R: helpppppppppppp

He: he's not relaxing is he?

Ha: no

He: relax

Ha: is there anything else we can do

He: I remember in Herbology professor sprout said you can kill it with fire.

Ha: but there are no sticks or matches

R: r u a wizard or not

He: o yeah (and she sent a jet of flames and the devils snare let Ron fall through)

R: good thing I stayed calm

Ha: good thing Hermione pays attention in herbology

Scene 4 the flying keys

He: Harry you are going to have to fly to find the right key

Ha: great but which one is it.

R: I think it's the one that's bent in half

He: good now go

(so Harry flew around and caught the key)

Scene 4 – Troll

The stench smelled so bad that they had to cover there noses.

R: uhhhhhnnn

He: Ron just fainted!

Ha: We'll just have to leave him. We don't have time.

Scene 5 – Potions

They went into the next room and found potions sitting on a table.

As soon as both of them were in the room purple flames shot up on one side and black on the other.

Ha: Hermione, I hope you know a lot about potions.

He: Look a scroll!

Harry reads it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number holds only nettle wine,_

_Three of are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless u wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf or nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

As Harry finished reading it Hermione was already working on it.

He: I got it!

She handed Harry a bottle and she took one herself.

Ha: Go on Hermione I'll see you back at the castle. I'm going to get help.

He: No, Harry, you are going on. I'm going to get Ron and find help. You're a great wizard Harry and you should be the only one going on.

Harry just looked at her and before he could say anything she drank the potion and went through the flames.

Harry had no choice but to go through the other flames and stop Snape, but when he got to the other side it wasn't Snape that was there.

Scene 6- Quirrell and the stone

Ha: what are you doing here?

Qu: O, you weren't expecting pppooor stttuttering pppprrofessor QQQuuirrell.

Harry just stared at him.

Qu: Now, how does this work (turning to the mirror). I see myself holding the stone but yet I don't have it.

V: _USE THE BOY_

Qu: COME HERE POTTER! NOW! (Potter comes) Tell me what you see.

When Harry looked in he saw himself with the stone and in his pocket. He then had a surprised look that caught Quirrell's attention.

Qu: What is it? What do you see?

Ha: I see myself shaking Dumbledore's hand because I've won the house cup.

V:_ HE LIES._

Qu: Tell the truth!

V: _Let me speak to him…face to face_

Qu: Master, you are not strong enough_  
_V: _I have strength enough for this_

Quirrell unravels his turban and reveals Voldemort

V: _Harry Potter… see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…_

_I form when I can share another body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me I the forest… and once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to create a body of my own… now … why don't you give me the stone that lies in your pocket?_

Harry brings the stone out of his pocket and looks at voldemort

V: _Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same fate as your parents… They died begging me for mercy… _

Ha: LIAR!

V: _How touching… I always value bravery… yes boy your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…NOW GIVE ME THE STONE!_

Ha: NEVER!

V: _Seize Him!_

Quirrell ran over and started to choke Harry. The stone flew out of his hand and landed right beside him. Then, Harry takes his right hand and tries to get Quirrell off his neck. As soon as he touches him Quarrel's hand starts to turn to stone. He backs away.

Qu: What is this magic!

V:_ Fool get the stone!_

Harry runs up, realizing what he can do , and puts his hands on Quirrel's face.

Qu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quirrell turns completely to stone and dies. Voldemort's spirit comes out of his body and goes through Harry and disappears. Harry falls over and passes out.

End of Sorcerer's Stone scene


End file.
